Will we ever be happy?
by Lady Inoue
Summary: [Sequel to 'While the family is away'] Ichigo and Orihime couldn't be any happier. But the couple is slowly being pulled apart by those and things coming between them. Will they make it through to the end?
1. Chapter 1

"So, you and Ichigo date now?" Tatsuki leaned over Orihime, who was sitting in her desk.

"Yup,that's right." Orihime replied. "Thanks for telling him how I feel Tatsuki."

"No problem. If you weren't then who was." Tatsuki moved in closer to Orhime. "I knew someday I would have to have the ''birds and the bees" talk with you." She whispered. "Now first you-."

"It's fine, Tatsuki. I know how it goes" Orihime interrupted. Orihime saw a vein twitch in Tatsuki's forehead.

What do you mean?How do you know?" Tatsuki tightened a hand into a fist.

"Well um, promise you won't tell anyone?" Orihime raised an arm and lifted a pinky.

"Promise." Tatsuki took out her pinky and combined it with Orihime's pinky. "Now, tell me."

"W-we had sex." Orhime blushed and whispered at the last part. It was lunch so no boy was around.

"You guys did WHAT?!"

"ICCCCCHHHHIIIGGO!How can you do this to me?" Keigo cried out on Ichigo's shoulder. The fact that Orihime and Ichigo date is no secret. Mizuiro sat in silence, texting on his phone. Ishida and Chad too sat in silence, both taking a sip from their juice box.

"Calm down, Keigo." Ichigo then nudged Keigo's head off this now wet shoulder.

"B-b-but Ichi!Me and Orihime had a connection. We were meant too b-be!" Keigo moved to a corner. "I want to be alone!"

"Hey Keigo, look at this girl who sent me a photo of herself." Mizuiro said. In less than a second Keigo was invading his space bubble. Trying to get the best view he can.

"Wow shes hot!" Keigo snatched the phone out of Mizuiro's grasp. "Look at her rack Mizuiro!" Keigo said as he put a arm around Mizuiro's neck, shoving the phone in front of his face.

"That was fast."Chad finally spoke.

"Indeed." Ishida followed after. The door to the roof was suddenly kicked open to reveal Tatsuki, who was holding Orihime by the ear. Everyone turned to look at the two girls.

"Hey Tatsuki and Hime." Ichigo said after he stood up.

"Hi Ichigo-kun."Orihime said nervously. Tatsuki walked over to Ichigo and too grabbed him by the ear and dragged the two into the staircase. Leaving the rest of the boys confused.

"Are two to crazy?Rushing into things like that!" Tatsuki finally released the two lovers.

"You told her Hime?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't worry, no one else will know about this. But still, you two just started dating over the vacation and already hit home base?"

"Now Tatsuki, that's not how it went-" Orihime said.

"Did you two at least use protection?I'm not ready to be a godmother."

"Tatsuki, stop lecturing Hime. She's not a little girl anymore." Ichigo defend Orihime. Orihime stood in silence, blushing.

"So you guys did it bare?"

"We used protection. I'm saying stop being so over protective of Hime, thats my job."

"But-"

"No more 'buts' Tatsuki." Ichigo then wrapped his arm around Orhime's shoulder. "Trust me Tatsuki, I'll take care of our Hime." Orihime smiled at Ichigo's statement.

Tatsuki looked at the couple and let out a sign of defeat. "Fine, but Ichigo you better not break her heart."

"Don't worry, I won't." The three then went back to the roof top.

**(AN: This chapter is quite short but later chapters will be longer I assure you! Now this is a squeal from my other story 'While the family is away' which is a one-shot.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Today is the day that Orihime will be having dinner with Ichigo and the rest of his family. You see, Ichigo thought it was a bad idea but Orihime argued that they've been dating for 3 weeks now and that it would be nice. After several pleas and a puppy faces, Ichigo finally gave in.

"Now Hime, I just want to warn you that my family is kinda weird. Especially my dad."

"Come on now, I'm sure they're nice people." Orhime protested with a giggle.

"Okay, whatever you say." Ichigo lifted a small smile that turned into a smirk when he remember what Karin said.

"Pssh, I won't be impressed till he brings a girl as hot as Orihime home." Well Karin, just look at him now. They arrived at his front door and lead Orihime one was there, at least thats what Ichigo thought.

"They don't seem to be home right now, just set your shoes over here Hime." Ichigo said as he took off his shoes. Then out of no where Isshin tackled him into a head lock, Yuzu and Karin walked into sight as well.

"See Karin, this must be why nee-nee has been acting strange lately." Yuzu pouted to her dark haired sister, who stood beside Yuzu with her arms folded at her chest. You could tell Karin was surprised.

"Never knew this day would come, Ichigo got a girlfriend." Karin stated.

"Not to mention Orihime-chan." Yuzu added.

"I must say Ichigo, I'm impressed." Karin confessed.

"As am I my son." Isshin said as he struggled to keep hold on Ichigo. "How' did you do it? It must've been the good looks you got from your parents."

"Would you all be quiet?" Ichigo yelled when he managed to free himself. Isshin then crawled on the other side of Yuzu and finally stood up.

"Now everyone. Meet Orihime, my girlfriend." Ichigo said as he pulled her close to him, trying to hide his mild blush.

"Nice to meet you, is she eating dinner with us?" Yuzu asked, "I did make extra soup, we can all have that."

"Nice to meet you to," Orihime bowed, "And yes, Ichigo invited be to have dinner here."

"Oh good! I'll heat it up now." Yuzu announced before she walked to the kitchen. Orihime stood up straight when she heard Isshin talking. Her and Ichigo looked over to find him at Masaki's poster.

"Masaki! Our son finally has a girlfriend! He is growing up so fast!" Isshin cried while sliding down the poster to the floor.

"This will be fun..." Ichigo thought with a sigh.

"Thank you for the food!" They all shouted at the dinner table before eating. Ichigo sitting next to Orihime of course.

"So Or-i-hime, how are you when it comes to grades?" Isshin asked.

"Oh um, I'm actually one of the top in my class." Orihime responded with a nervous giggle.

"I see, how 'bout Ichigo?"

"He is doing also doing good." Orihime replied. Then there was a awkward silence after Isshin said good. Only the sound of slurping filled the room.

"So, when am I good to get my grand kids?" Isshin asked as if it was a normal, non-awkward question. Ichigo gulped and Orihime blushed. Yuzu and Karin gave a weird look to Isshin.

"What?" Isshin simply said.

"You just don't ask that to a couple that just started, old man." Karin said, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration

"Dad! I'm not ready to be an aunt yet!" Yuzu squealed. Ichigo and Orihime remained quite. Ichigo was somewhat relieved that his father knew they already did the process of making one,twice. Once that night and another time the next morning.

"Why so quiet the newly-couple?"Isshin asked with a smirk. He was on to them.

"Um, Kurosaki-san-" Orihime started.

"Just call me Isshin."

"Isshin. I don't think we discuss this at the table with the girl here." Orihime finished.

"Yeah old man, its embarrassing." Ichigo agreed with Orihime. Both of them blushing. The blushing didn't go unnoticed.

"Why so red my son? Already bedded her?" Isshin asked as he narrowed his eyes but the smirk remained. Everyone but Isshin and Orihime spit out the soup.

"Dad!" Both Yuzu and Karin screamed. Ichigo was jaw-dropped.

"What the?No old man we didn't do that-"

"Yet." Isshin finished the sentence.

"Shut up!"

"Ohay, okay Ichigo. But when it comes to that, you do know where you-know-whats are right?" Isshin asked calmly, his smirk and narrowed eyes turned serious. This made Ichigo calm done as well.

"Yes." Yuzu and Karin just sat there blinking rapidly.

"Um, I'll do the dishes." Yuzu offered as she gathered the bowls.

"I'll help." Karin followed Yuzu. Isshin, Ichigo, and Orihime all got up.

"I'll walk Orihime home." Ichigo declared.

"Hey," Isshin walked old putting a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "I just want you to be responsible on the adult decisions you're gonna have to make, you know." Isshin whispered in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo's eyes softened.

"Thanks, dad." Ichigo whispered back before walking out the door with Orihime. Isshin watching the two kids walk with a smile on his face.

When the two arrived at Orhime's apartment, Ichigo hugged Orihime from behind.

"Sorry if you were freaked out this evening." Ichigo whispered into her neck, making Orihime giggle.

"Don't sweat it! I had a great time!" This made Ichigo move his head away but he kept his arms around her.

"You did?" Orihime then turned her head and looked up at him, smiling.

"I sure did! Your family is very nice and Isshin is funny! So thats where you get your kindness from!" Ichigo smiled at this.

"Glad you had a good time. I should invite you over again sometime."

"You should!" Ichigo then kissed Orihime's lips. His tongue quickly entered her mouth and explored. Orihime kissed back, tilting her head so the kiss can deepen. Orihime then felt his big hand travel down to her thigh, going up her skirt.

"Wait, Ichigo stop."Orihime let go of the kiss and turned around to face Ichigo.

"What's wrong Hime?"

"Oh, I'm just tired from the walking."Orihime excused. Ichigo kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Good night!" He yelled waving a hand it the air for a goodbye.

"You too!"Orihime yelled back before closing the apartment door. Both of them unaware of a tall man standing on top of a near by cable poll, watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

([A/N]: I own Bleach...In my dreams that is. :'( Bleach(c) Tite Kubo. R&R, criticism is acceptable.)

Ichigo awake to the sound of his alarm clock with a stretch of his long arms. He heard someone knock on his door and Yuzu saying breakfast is ready downstairs. When breakfast was over, Ichigo gave his dad a fist pound before leaving for school. Ever since that dinner with Orihime, Ichigo and Isshin have been getting closer. Ichigo hates to admit it, but he likes it.

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's apartment door and was let in a few seconds later.

"Good morning, Ichig-Ahhh Choo!" Orihime sneezed into a tissue that she was holding in her little,tiny hands.

"You okay, Hime?"

"It's just a little cold is all."

"But you're still in you're pajamas. Will you be able to go to school?"

"I don't know..." Orihime said through an another loud sneeze. Then she Ichigo's arm around her waist.

"You know, Hime. They say the best cure for a cold is-" The way he whispered it into her ear gave a hint on what he meant.

"No Ichigo-kun, you'll be late." Orihime gently pushed him away. Ichigo gave up with a sign.

"So, you're not coming to school today?"

"I'm afraid not. Can you come after and go over what was taught today?"

"Yeah no problem." With that, Ichigo gave Orihime a peak on the forehead and left. But as he was walking, he felt as if he was being watched. He would look around to find no one there.

"So Ichigo, I'm curious. What do you plan to do after high school." Kiego asked while him and Ichigo ate lunch. Ichigo was some what confused at Kiego's sudden serious attitude.

"Well, um, I plan to move out." Ichigo scratched his scalp.

"Oh, hows Rukia."

"Rukia? I haven't seen her. Why are you bringing her up?"

"Well, things have been more peaceful for you ever since she left." Ichigo was quiet for a second. He wasn't gonna lie to himself, he did miss her. She was the one who gave him his powers to protect the ones he loved. Such as Orihime, who missed Rukia herself.

"I don't mind this peaceful life. I really like it actually."

"Thats good." Keigo then chuckled. "So about you moving out?You plan to move in with Orihime? Oh yeah I can you both getting it in every night of every day of every week of ever-" Keigo was starting to get goffy again.

"Shut up!"

"Oooooooh Icchhiiii!Oooh yeah!" Keigo stated mimic Orihime's voice.

"Ugh, clown." Ichigo rested his head in his hand to ease the growing head ache. Ichigo raised his head to see a tall man standing on a cable pole that was yards away from the school staring at him, then disappeared when Ichigo blinked.

Ichigo was walking through the town to Orihime's house. Then he heard a man screaming "Catch that thief!" Ichigo turned around to find his fist collided with a mans face. The man was knocked cold, letting go of the bag he was holding. He looked up to see a tall man with weirdly shaped, dark eyebrows.

"Thank you, for getting my bag." He reached his hand out.

"Are you sure this is your bag?"

"Positive." With that Ichigo handed the man the bag. "Thanks again." The stranger turned around and started. Ichigo didn't know if his head was playing tricks on him or not, but through the little un zipped part of the bag, he could see a Shinigami badge.

"Ah, welcome back Ichigo-kun. Ah Choo!" Orihime sneezed out was she opened the door for him.

"Hey,Hime." Ichigo closed the door behind him then taking off his light jacket. Then joined Orihime on the couch, watching Laugh hour."

"So, did you learn anything new today?"Orihime said through a stuffy nose.

"No, just review." Ichigo said before putting an arm over Orihime's shoulder.

"Oh okay then." After that Orihime felt her cell phone vibrate in her pajama pants pocket. "Oh hey Ishida-kun!" Orihime greeted. Ichigo heard Ishida's voice mumbling on through the other line then raised an eyebrow when he watched Orihime make her worried face. "I'll be right there, Ishida-kun!" Orihime then hung up and ran to get her jacket.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo also started getting worried.

"Ishida-kun is in the hospital!"

Orihime and Ichigo ran into Ishida's room to find him and his father beside him. "So Inoue, you brought Ichigo."

"Uryu,what happened to you? Ichigo asked as he walked over to Ishida's bed. Most of this body was wrapped up with blood leaking through at some spots. He looked like a mummy.

"...Don't worry about it, Kurosaki." Ishida said with a flat tone. Orihime let out a quiet gasped then looked over at Ichigo. She can see the slight pain in his eyes. Orihime then let out a loud sneeze.

"Oh come on Uryu. you can tell right?I'm your friend right? Who ever did this to you I'll find them and kick they're asses."Ishida remained silent when his father got up from his seat. He looked over to the couple and put a hand on Ichigo's broad shoulder.

"Its best if you remained out of this, Kurosaki. Can't risk having others getting hurt can we?" Ryu patted Ichigo's shoulder at the end of the sentence. "Besides, it getting late. So why don't you go home."

"Fine, lets go Hime." Orihime nodded then she felt a hand grasp her small shoulder.

"I'll drive her home, its cold out." Ichigo gave Ryu a look before bowing. Ichigo then ran out the building.

"Oh Ichigo-kun..." Ryu and Orihime walked down the stairs and into the parking lot. "Will Ishida-kun be okay?"

"He'll be fine. In a few days he'll be back in class. But I want to you, you might be next."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean that you and Chad could end up like my son, or worse."


End file.
